


Essence of Time

by shealynn88



Category: Dead Like Me
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, Pre-Relationship, based on TV show only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-08
Updated: 2007-08-08
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22214599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shealynn88/pseuds/shealynn88
Summary: Other people's promotions make George thoughtful.
Relationships: Georgia Lass & Rube Sofer





	Essence of Time

“Mason? Really?” George couldn’t quite get her head around it. Granted, Mason had a few decades on her, but in Reaper terms that really wasn’t much in the way of senority. When Daisy had ascended or poofed or been promoted or whatever, George had been pissed, but it had been _okay_. Yeah, Daisy had been annoying as hell, but she hadn’t been a complete fuck-up like Mason.

“Mason,” she said again, testing the sound and contemplating the sudden reality of his absence.

Ten years ago, she would have flipped out. Bitched about how unfair it was, and how she _deserved_ to get out of this dead-end job (no pun intended). But she was a little ashamed to say that Rube had worn her down with that bland smile and the one eyebrow that quirked occasionally in disapproval. It was hard to stay constantly irritated with someone who was so damn _unruffled_.

It had been longer for him. A lot longer—even in Reaper terms. It was hard to believe that anything he’d done had caused him to be here that much longer than Mason. She wondered if it wore on him at all—to see Reapers come and go while he supervised.

Maybe it was just that he was too damn good at his job. It had been like that once she hit middle management at Happy Time. They hadn’t wanted to move her because she’d been _good_.

Her mother would have been absolutely floored.

George had moved around a lot since then—it got a little odd when you didn’t age. People looked at you when they thought you wouldn't notice and whispered about Botox. Like she’d ever stick that shit in her forehead. Whatever. She moved around and it was fine, cause it wasn’t like it was her real job anyway.

Maybe Rube would spring for waffles now that it was just the two of them. No doubt Mason’s replacement would be arriving soon, but they’d have a little bit of time to themselves until then.

“So,” she finally said. “Guess it’s just us, huh?” And strange as it was, she was glad it was Rube that was left. He had a weird sense of humor, and the most unexpected moments of insight. He kind of... _got_ her.

Rube smiled a half smile that almost made her return it, and then nodded. “For now.”

She wound her fingers slowly with his, giving a silent cheer when he didn't pull away, and matched his footsteps. “Breakfast?”

His smile widened, making his eyes crinkle. “If we get it to go. We’ve got a busy day.”


End file.
